warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forbidden Two
Read Secrets And Choices firs Chapter One Stormpaw! Vixenpaw!” The whole Clan chanted the names of the new apprentice while Brindlefrost joined in absentmindedly, watching with tired eyes. It was later in the day, early evening falling upon the pale blue sky. Blizzardfoot had been buried properly, rosemary and lavender scattered all over her body. She tried to shake the image of the betrayed scorn on Ashenfire’s face, and the horror on Brownfire’s. Brindlefrost sighed. She gazed around, a fake smile on her face. She was supposed to be happy for Stormpaw and Vixenpaw. She was supposed to be happy for their mentors, Brightsky and Ivyclaw. She was supposed to be happy for Clovermark and Rowanscar, who looked ready to explode with pride. But with her sister dead, she couldn’t really feel much. “Excuse me, Fawnstar?” A voice sounded from one of the cats below. “I have something to say.” Brindlefrost turned her head, surprised to see the yellow pelt of Tulipheart weaving through the cats in the crowd. Fawnstar’s blue eyes rested on the medicine cat. “Yes, Tulipheart?” the leader asked. Tulipheart dipped her head respectfully and ushered Brindlefrost towards her. Uncertainly, the grey tabby walked awkwardly through the cats and sat at her mentor figure’s side. She looked at the she-cat in confusion as she continued. “As you know, I’ve lived here for a quarter moon to train Brindlefrost.” Brindlefrost didn’t like the direction that Tulipheart was taking. “She is a wonderful apprentice, and has a natural gift for remembering herbs. I think that I will be taking my leave at the end of this quarter moon.” Brindlefrost was appalled, and Fawnstar looked taken aback. “Alright, Tulipheart.” She paused briefly. “ForestClan, you are dismissed.” The Clan started to head away, some of them throwing confused and angry glances at Tulipheart. The yellow splotched she-cat kept a steady gaze as she swept her head around. Brindlefrost’s bright eyes were alight with fury. “What in the Dark Forest was that?!” Brindlefrost hissed, lashing her tail. Tulipheart stared into her eyes blankly. She shifted slightly in the direction of the medicine cat den, but Brindlefrost’s paws were planted in the soil. “Brindlefrost, I’m no liar.” Tulipheart pale eyes bored into her apprentice’s. “You have an extraordinary gift- you were much better than Dawnflight when he started. You were put on the spot to save so many cats’ lives after the SlickClan battle, and you fixed them like you were born to do it.” Brindlefrost’s lips drew into a snarl. “My sister died,” she growled in a low voice. Tulipheart didn’t even flinch. “Everything happens for a reason, Brindlefrost. And hers will come soon. I’ve made up my mind, and you can’t change it.” Tulipheart flicked her tail and turned, heading towards the medicine cat den. Brindlefrost felt the anger bubble up inside her. A hiss escaped her mouth, her ears flattened to her head. She sat in spot, fuming. Through her sealed ears, she could hear the dull patter of paws on the ground. The grey tabby looked up, surprised to realize she was fighting back tears. Leafshine had walked up to her, and had opened her mouth to speak. Brindlefrost let her ears perk up to listen. “Hmm... I guess your mentor’s leaving you. Too bad. A real medicine cat wouldn’t let family die,” sneered the tortoiseshell. Brindlefrost looked at her, perplexed, and then felt fury start to rise up in her. Her cheeks burned. And then Leafshine just strode away, tail high in the air and swaying from side to side. Brindlefrost’s teeth clamped down on her tongue, biting back a stinging retort. Profanities quickly swirled in her mind, and she worked hard to keep her claws sheathed. Through her narrowed eyes, she watched Leafshine join up with Whitepelt, Palelight, and Dewspots, and start laughing like she hadn’t just verbally insulted her Clanmate. The tabby hissed again. The rage sat in her, mixing together with her grief. Together they made a nauseating combo, and Brindlefrost felt her head start to reel. I’m her medicine cat! I deserve some respect! She thought angrily. Huffing, she dragged herself to the den, groaning at the fact that she had so many patients in the bush. So many injured patients to remind her of Blizzardfoot. She pushed through the entrance. Blizzardfoot had only died that morning- it hadn’t even been a day yet. How was it going to be to go through the rest of her life knowing her family died on her paws? Leafshine was right. She didn’t deserve to be a medicine cat. Grateful that she saw Tulipheart re-applying poultices, she plopped down in her nest. She heard the nasty words swirl in her head. Leafshine was right. No she wasn’t, you piece of dung, suck it up. A real medicine cat would never let another cat die. You’re worthless. Stop crying, you prick. Brindlefrost squeezed her eyes shut, warm tears welling up around them. Her muscles tensed as she shook her head slight, shifted positions uncomfortably. That day had just been a wild ride of emotions, and she needed a rest. =..-^*^-..= “H-hello?” Brindlefrost’s voice trembled. She stared through large, frightened eyes. There was a plain field in front of her of tinted violet grass, and a deep, starry sky. It seemed so empty and large. Her voice echoed, though there was no walls for it to hit. “Brindlefrost?” the voice pained her as she heard it. The medicine cat angled her ears, whipping her head around. Her heart rose in her chest like a bird when she saw the thin body of Blizzardfoot, not a scar to be seen. No blood marred her pretty white and grey coat. Her pale eyes were no longer clouded, but glimmering. White light surrounded her body. “O-oh, Blizzardfoot!” Brindlefrost exclaimed, shaking. “I... I...” It was so strange to see her dead sister standing in front of her, calmly, baring no signs of the wounds that killed her. “Hush, Brindlefrost,” Blizzardfoot purred soothingly, stepping closer to her sister. The tabby winced. The white and grey she-cat looked her sister up and down. “You look exhausted,” she commented. “You must be tired from treating all those patients. You’re a good medicine cat.” Leafshine’s harsh words hit Brindlefrost like a storm. “No... I.. let you die.” She mumbled. Anger sparked in Blizzardfoot’s gaze. “I never, ever want you to say that. I died for a purpose. You will not doubt your skills.” She spoke in a hard voice, but regret flashed in her eyes. “It was my fault, if anything. I was promoted early from my skills in battle, so I must be able to win anything, right? I guess I underestimated SlickClan. At least Fawnstar killed Rosestar for revenge.” Brindlefrost shivered. She had heard the rumours around camp. “Anyways,” Blizzardfoot meowed as she shrugged. “I’m here to warn you.” “Warn me?” Brindlefrost’s heart started pounding. “About what?” “The future is foggy. I do not know yet, but Owlstar sent me.” The words flew out of Blizzardfoot’s mouth like she was discussing what to have for breakfast. There was a pause, and several heartbeats passed before the white and grey tabby spoke again. “The heat melts the frost. If you play with fire, you’re gonna get burned.” Blizzardfoot’s voice was spacey, and her words chilled Brindlefrost to the bone. A shiver went down her spine. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked cautiously. “You’ll find out soon enough,” Blizzardfoot mewed. Brindlefrost stared as she seemed to thin out, and then realized she was disappearing. Starlight swirled around her as the grey tabby lunged towards her. “Don’t go! Not yet!” But Blizzardfoot was already gone. Brindlefrost awoke with a start. It was much later than she thought it would be, and shadows were cast upon the den’s walls. Everyone in the den but her was sleeping soundly. Her heart raced. What did Blizzardfoot mean? She looked around the den in panic, her sister’s words echoing over and over in her mind. Fire? What? Then she was hit with it. Fire. Brownfire. Chapter Two A draft of humidity found its way into the medicine cat den. A couple of days had passed since Blizzardfoot had warned Brindlefrost, and rain had fallen once again. The air was muggy and the sky was grey; promising later showers. “Hello, Mistyrain,” Brindlefrost greeted as she saw the blue-grey she-cat push through the entrance. The tabby was making some poultices for the cats who were still seriously wounded-her father, Strikestripe, and Gentleflight, who had exhausted himself enough bringing Blizzzardfoot back. “I think I’m sick,” Mistyrain meowed. “Lately, I’ve been feeling exhausted and I’ve had belly pains.” “Alright, lie down.” Brindlefrost suspected she knew what the problem was, but wanted to double check. Dipping her head, Mistyrain awkwardly lied down on a mossy nest. The tabby drew her paw over her flank. Regular breathing, she thought. She detected a slight fever. Brindlefrost pressed her paw to Mistyrain’s stomach. The blue-grey she-cat flinched, and the medicine cat felt small kicks. Brindlefrost glanced at her Mistyrain’s belly, where her teats were swollen. “Mistyrain...” the tabby bit her tongue, anxiety churning in her stomach. A huge rush of nervousness swooped up her chest. What if I diagnose her wrong? She took a deep breath. No. All the signs were present. “Congratulations! You’re pregnant!” Mistyrain’s pale eyes widened. “Really?” she squeaked in excitement. “I... I have to tell Sycamorebranch!” with a little trouble, she got off the ground and rushed though the entrance of the medicine cat den. Brindlefrost tipped her head to the side. Sycamorebranch? She had noticed the two together frequently, but she didn’t realize they were mates. She stifled a purr. She had never seen her strict former mentor act so kittish and excited. Tulipheart turned her head, her pale eyes gleaming. “Smart choice,” she meowed. “I’m not an idiot, I know what a pregnant she-cat looks like,” Brindlefrost retorted. The yellow she-cat shrugged, flicking her tail. There had been a lot of tension between the two she-cats since Tulipheart had told Brindlefrost she was leaving soon. The medicine cat was angry; but more so scared. She knew that she wouldn’t be a very good medicine cat without Tulipheart holding her paw. “I never said you were stupid,” Tulipheart murmured. Brindlefrost muttered something unintelligible under her breath. “I’m going out,” the tabby huffed. Tulipheart rolled her eyes and shrugged, turning back to making some sort of mixture. Brindlefrost bit her tongue and rushed out of the entrance to the medicine cat den, just in time to see Mistyrain disappear into the warrior’s den. She smiled lightly. There hasn’t been kits in the nursery since Brownfire and I were kits, she thought, another spear stabbing her heart when she thought of the name. Brindlefrost exhaled deeply. What herbs did she need? Was she running thing on anything? Marigold and goldenrod... she had been using a lot for the wounds. She headed out of camp, glad that today was nothing like the day she went out and been confronted with battle. But yet she felt a twinge of unease climb into her stomach. She burst out of the entrance to the camp, her tail twitching in annoyance. Marigold is first, Brindlefrost thought to herself. Her foresty territory was good for an abundance of the healing herb. The tabby picked up her pace as she jaunted about. Brindlefrost flattened her ears to her head, feeling sweat drip down her forehead. The tabby sighed. It seemed that ever since she chose the path of a medicine cat, time had been dragging by slow as a snail. “Brownfire definitely has been a contributing factor,” Brindlefrost murmured to herself. =..-^*^-..= “Hungry?” Tulipheart asked, a couple of mice clamped in her jaws. Brindlefrost had just finished applying a poultice to Strikestripe when she turned to face her mentor. “Sure,” Brindlefrost replied. “You can leave now. You’re healed. You may be a little stiff, and it will scar, just don’t put much pressure on it,” she meowed to her father. Strikestripe’s eyes brightened. “Thank you. You’re a brilliant medicine cat,” he praised as he licked her forehead. Tulipheart padded towards her as the tom left, dropping one of the mice. “Why can’t you believe your father?” she asked as his tail disappeared out the entrance. “Not this again,” groaned Brindlefrost. Tulipheart smirked and shrugged. “You can go too,” the tabby called to Gentleflight, who was in a snoring gently. He was aroused from his slumber by the medicine cat’s words, and he started to rise from his nest. “Really?” “Yup,” Brindlefrost responded. Eyes twinkling, the tom headed out of the den. The she-cats ate in silence until Tulipheart spoke, several heartbeats after. “I won’t be here when Mistyrain gives birth,” she meowed, chewing a tough piece of mouse. “I know,” Brindlefrost meowed simply. “Can you handle that?” “I’m not a kit.” More silence. Tulipheart exhaled deeply, leaning back. “I want to leave on good terms.” “And you will,” insisted Brindlefrost. “I can take care of myself.” The tabby flicked her tail, whiskers twitching in irritation as she took another bite of her meal. Tulipheart’s eyes betrayed her tone, and Brindlefrost could see that beneath the green pools, she was worried. “I can sense your fear,” the grey tabby meowed. “Cut the exposition and say what you want to say.” Tulipheart hesitated, her pale yellow fur ruffled up. “I want you to be careful. Not want, need. You’re like a daughter to me, Brindlefrost, and I fear that you’re heading down a bad path.” Brindlefrost was flabbergasted. “Seriously?” she rolled her eyes. “You must be joking. I’ll be fine,” she meowed, her undertone dark. “You have nothing to worry about,” she assured her mentor. Tulipheart’s gaze was doubtful, and she had a lingering aura of uncertainty. “Well...” the she-cat began. “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. Stay away from that Brownfire tom.” Her voice had a sharp edge to it, and Brindlefrost was taken aback. Her eyes flashed dark for a moment before she returned to eating her meal like normal. Chapter Three “Push! You have to push!” Brindlefrost meowed, gently rubbing Mistyrain’s belly, massaging lower. One of the kits was stuck the wrong way, and she was trying to turn it around. “I’m trying!” Mistyrain wailed in pain, wriggling her legs in discomfort. Tulipheart had been gone for a moon now. Brindlefrost had been getting on fine without her, but now this was the test of her abilities. She knew that the birthing wouldn’t of gone any different if her mentor was with her- the kit would’ve gotten stuck anyway –but it didn’t stop the panic that laced her mind. She remembered the spotted cat greeting her at the gathering, just to check up. It was a bittersweet feeling, meeting Tulipheart. And luckily, the other Clans accepted her as the medicine cat of ForestClan, though they were sad to hear of Seedwhisker’s passing. Stay calm, she thought to herself. She massaged the top, trying to slightly push it down. Mistyrain gave a high pitched groan, and the kit popped out, sliding onto the nest. The she-cat exhaled heavily, her breathing troubled. Brindlefrost passed the kit to Swirledlight. “It’s a tom. Unclog its mouth and ears, and lick its fur the wrong way to warm it up,” she instructed him. The tabby nodded, and leaned down to clean up the kitten. “Two more, Mistyrain,” Brindlefrost mewed. Mistyrain’s eyes were glazed and she looked very tired. Sycamorebranch was lying next to her, whispering kind words in her ear. “You can do it,” he soothed his mate. Mistyrain screeched in agony, her breathing laboured. Another kit was birthed, this one much for easily, for she was smaller. Brindlefrost gave her to Swirledlight. “She-kit,” she said, not taking her eyes off of Mistyrain. “Here,” Brindlefrost meowed, taking a water-drenched moss ball and letting the water drip down into the queen’s open mouth. Her eyes flashed with gratitude. “One more. You’re doing great,” she meowed to Mistyrain. The grey she-cat pushed hard, grunting. She wheezed, inhaling and exhaling sharply, her tail flip flopping on the ground. “Almost done,” Sycamorebranch murmured. Mistyrain convulsed. She yowled angrily, tossing her head back and forth. Another kit- the biggest one –slid out onto the nest. Brindlefrost took this one and nipped it out of the sac, licking his fur and freeing his mouth of mucus. “Congratulations,” Brindlefrost meowed warmly. She gave the kit to Mistyrain, who immediately latched onto her teat and started suckling. Swirledlight passed the two he had to her as well. “I’m so proud of you,” Sycamorebranch meowed, licking her cheek. Tears sprung to his eyes, and the salty drops ran down Mistyrain’s face. They were both smiling happily. Brindlefrost grinned before turning to leave the den, joy rising in her heart. She did it! She sighed, tired, heading back to her den. She raised her head and was surprised to see Brownfire awkwardly standing in front of the entranceway. His amber eyes lit up when he saw her. “Uh, hey Brindle,” he started. “Good job, uh, back there.” “Thanks... I guess,” Brindlefrost wrinkled her nose. She tried to push past him, but he stuck out his paw and stopped her. She glared at him. Awkward silence. “So, uh, Brindle, I was, uh, thinking about stuff...” Brownfire meowed, dropping his gaze. “Stop saying ‘uh’ so much,” Brindlefrost criticized. The tom flinched. “Look, I know I was a super douche, but I think everyone deserves a second chance. Including me. We used to be best friends, didn’t we? We were Brindle and Brown, against the world.” Brownfire looked at her slightly, his eyes barely visible from beneath his tuft. “Key word, used to. Best friends don’t ignore each other because of a decision,” Brindlefrost growled, her words icy. She lashed her tail. Brownfire shrunk down, her words cutting through him like a tender piece of prey. “I’m sorry,” Brownfire mewed quietly. “Sorry isn’t gonna cut it anymore.” =..-^*^-..= “What’s that?” Squirrelkit’s fluffy brown body popped up in front of Brindlefrost. “It’s borage. It’s to help your momma make more milk for you,” the tabby explained, setting down the leaves beside Mistyrain. Squirrelkit and her siblings were a few days old, and were already running around camp causing mischief. “Whoa! Was it hard to learn all those herbs?” Squirrelkit asked. “A little. I learned them pretty quickly, though,” she told the kit. Her bright green eyes widened. “Wowie! That’s cool!” “It is,” Brindlefrost chuckled. “I’m gonna go play with my siblings!” Squirrelkit exclaimed. She fluffed up her white chest fur and pounced onto her brother, Nettlekit. The dark grey tom was surprised and flopped over on the ground, pawing at his sister with sheathed claws. Milkkit, their brother, tumbled over to them. Brindlefrost smiled slightly, watching the kits pile onto each other. She felt a twinge of sadness knowing she was never going to raise her own family. “They are wonderful, aren’t they?” Mistyrain asked, chewing the herb that the tabby had brought her. The queen caught the medicine cat looking at her kits. “Truly,” Brindlefrost agreed. “So sad you can’t have your own!” Mistyrain sighed. “You’d make a wonderful mother.” Brindlefrost cringed. “My Clan are my kits now,” she told the queen. “What does Sycamorebranch think of them?” she asked, changing the subject. “Oh, he loves them! Squirrelkit looks so much like him, doesn’t she?” the dark grey she-cat asked, her pale eyes shining. “Definitely,” Brindlefrost told her. “But Nettlekit looks like you,” she insisted. “I’m flattered,” Mistyrain giggled. “Nice talking to you,” the grey tabby meowed, dipping her head. She turned her gaze to the exit of the nursery and padded out. “I’ll be back tomorrow with more borage,” she called as she left. Brindlefrost sighed, twitching her whiskers. As she headed to the prey pile to pick up a meal, her pelt grew hot. It felt as if someone were watching her while she picked up a vole and went back to her den. Pebbles skipped at her feet. Just before entering the medicine cat den, she craned her neck to see Brownfire watching her from just outside the warrior’s den. Angrily, she thrust herself into the den. Just leave me alone! She thought, throwing down the vole and taking a bite. But as she ate, she realized she was starting to cry. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she missed Brownfire. She missed their friendship. She missed having an adventure buddy and a playmate. Her heart stung as she recounted their happy memories. The tabby shook her head thoughtfully. The more she thought about it, the more she came to a conclusion. Maybe some cats do deserve a second chance. Chapter Four It was the next day, and the Sun hung in the sky, bright light beating down. “Um, Brownfire?” Brindlefrost heart hammered in her chest nervously as she approached the tom. Slowly, he turned to meet her sky blue gaze, twitching his white-tipped tail. “What do you want, Brindlefrost? Wanna drill into me some more about how much I suck as a friend? Is that it?” Brownfire growled curtly. Brindlefrost flinched. “No... I was, uh, thinking about what you said. And, I think you’re right. So... would you like to go on a walk? To, uh, talk about stuff?” the grey she-cat asked, averting her gaze and curling her tail around her paws nervously. Brownfire looked at her weirdly, narrowing his eyes, giving her the slightest smile. “Look who’s come around, eh?” He stood up, shaking his pelt out. “Let’s go, sweetcheeks.” That was easy, thought Brindlefrost. Struggling to keep cool, she puffed out her light coloured chest fur confidently. “Yeah. Let’s.” She swallowed, walking beside Brownfire as they headed out of camp. She held her head low, ignoring the strange looks that they were given. “Who’s that with Brindahfwost, momma?” she heard Squirrelkit meow. “That’s Brownfire. She and him used to be very close in their apprentice days,” Mistyrain responded. Luckily, Squirrelkit knew nothing of their fight and went on babbling about how excited she was to be an apprentice in her coming moons. The two cats burst out of camp. “So, why did you suddenly wanna become buddy-buddy with me?” Brownfire asked when they were out of earshot of their Clan. Brindlefrost felt his amber gaze on her, and she shrunk down as if it belittled her. “I’m giving you a second chance, so don’t blow it,” Brindlefrost replied simply. Brownfire chuckled softly. “Plus, I’ve... missed having a best friend. It’s kinda lonely being a medicine cat. And since Tulipheart left, I’ve never really had no one who is close to me.” “So, you miss me and you want me back,” Brownfire summarized. “Couldn’t stay away, could you?” “My emotions don’t justify your actions, mister,” Brindlefrost meowed, her tone hard. She thrashed her tail, irritation sparking her heart. “Sorry,” Brownfire meowed sheepishly, with a hint of smugness. “Don’t push it,” Brindlefrost wrinkled her nose. “I’ll settle for pulling it,” the brown and white tom replied quickly. Brindlefrost rolled her eyes, letting loose a giggle. There were a couple heartbeats of silence as they pushed through sproingy foliage. “It’s too tense between us. No one would believe we’re friends,” Brownfire meowed. “We’re not friends yet,” Brindlefrost told him. “Alright,” Brownfire shook his head gently. “Will things ever be the same between us?” “Stop being depressing.” “Whatever you say, princess.” Now it was time for Brindlefrost to shake her head. “No cutesy nicknames yet. Now, let’s climb a tree.” Brindlefrost pitched the idea as she sunk her claws into the soft bark of a tree, hoisting herself up and clinging to the stump. Her tail flickered back and forth, sending up dust. “Man, I didn’t know friendship had so many rules,” Brownfire noted, following Brindlefrost up the tree. “Pfft,” Brindlefrost muttered, pulling herself up the tree with some trouble. The tom was pushed up close to her, as his climbing skills were much more superior. “Could you get a move on, maybe?” the brown cat suggested. “Some cats are waiting.” “Don’t patronize me!” the tabby exclaimed, seizing a strong-looking, thick branch with her claws and pulling herself up onto it. She wheezed, tensing her muscles. “Eep!” she wailed as her legs were left dangling in the air while she climbed onto it. Brownfire hopped on with no trouble. “You’re so out of shape,” he heckled. “Cat-like is a shape,” Brindlefrost stuck out her tongue. The tuxedo cat leaned back ever so slightly, but not so much that he would fall off and end up faceplanting into the soft soil, fur filled with thorns and leaves from the bushes surrounding them. “It’s been awhile,” he exhaled. “It has,” Brindlefrost mewed. “How’s life?” “Not the same without you by my side,” Brownfire meowed, his amber gaze fixed on Brindlefrost. The tabby turned her head to meet it, and felt her heart skip. She swallowed. “I’m a medicine cat,” she reminded him. “No one said that I wouldn’t continue to stay by your side.” She paused. “Except for you.” “Except for me,” the tom replied. He inhaled. “Really driving the point home, eh, Brindle?” “Yup. It’s my duty to guilt trip you.” This was so easy! Brownfire was like clay in her paws! Why was he so agreeable all the sudden? Must be mating season. Brindlefrost giggled to herself. Brownfire looked at her, arching an eyebrow. “It’s been kinda stressful since Tulipheart left,” the tabby admitted. “And even when she was here. I felt like every death and wound was on my paws. It’s my fault if they die. Especially Blizzardfoot.” Just thinking of the horrible memory made her eyes water. Suddenly, she remembered Blizzardfoot’s message to her. The heat melts the frost. If you play with fire, you’re gonna get burned. The words haunted her, and she felt her whole body tremble. She squeezed her eyes tightly, shuddering. “What’s wrong?” Brownfire asked. “Nothing,” Brindlefrost lied, curling her tail around her paws. Why was everyone telling her to stay away from Brownfire? They used to be best friends. What was wrong with them? Her mentor, even her family... And she could even feel the vibe from Ashenfire as well. Her Clanmate wouldn’t do anything to hurt her... would he? Or, at least, not more than he already had. She didn’t think that was possible. Chapter Five “I warned her, what more do you want me to do?” Blizzardfoot shook her head. Swanfur shrugged, twitching her whiskers and sighing. She glanced into the small pool of water that surrounded her small paws. In the reflection, she could see Brindlefrost and Brownfire sitting next to a river and talking. She watched intently, her pale gaze fixed to the cats. When she finally looked away, she turned her head to Blizzardfoot. “They might need to figure this out for themselves.” The white she-cat curled her tail around her front paws, the picture in the water starting to fade. “Are you guys talking about Brindlefrost and Brownfire again?” An older, white she-cat with grey tabby patches stepped into view, her body peeking out from behind a cluster of foliage. Her blue eyes shone bright and hard as she looked at them. “Hello, Azurepetal. Yes,” Swanfur responded. “Tsk tsk,” Azurepetal responded, bounding down a couple rocks to stand beside the other she-cats. “You need to stop trying to control their lives, especially Brindlefrost’s. She’s a grown cat now, and though she may be younger than most of the cats in the Clan, she can think for herself.” Azurepetal told them. “Who are we to say what is wrong and what is right? What is black and what is right?” her pale gaze turned to Blizzardfoot. “You’re her sister, you should know better.” Blizzardfoot narrowed her eyes. “You’re her family, too. And I’m just trying to protect her. This is the best I can do, now that I no longer walk the world of the living.” “Do you blame your sister for your death?” Azurepetal asked. “What? Of course not! It’s my foolishness that got me injured. I died like a warrior, and I knew I was done for as soon as Lightningfur struck that blow.” Blizzardfoot was appalled. “What, did you blame Gingerpounce for your death?” “I was killed by a sickness,” Azurepetal meowed simply. “Not by poor skills. Not that I’m suggesting Brindlefrost has poor skills, she’s actually quite extraordinary...” “I think we should end this conversation now,” Swanfur cut her off, waving her tail in dismissal. Blizzardfoot shrugged, Azurepetal muttering something under her breath. =..-^*^-..= About a moon had passed since that conversation. Duckpelt, unfortunately, had passed away a while back. Luckily, upon closer inspection, Brindlefrost had found that he was not in pain when he died. His passing came peacefully in his sleep, and just of old age rather than sickness. Brindlefrost leaned against the wall of her den. Since the beginning of a new quarter moon, it had been unbearably hot, and some cats were coming down with sicknesses because of it. She had Specklefur and Vixenpaw in her den, both sleeping in a cool corner. Brownfire was helping out, fetching water every so often to keep the patients cool and hydrated. He was dabbing their foreheads gently, trying not to wake them up when Ivyclaw walked into the den. “Hello, Brindlefrost?” she asked quietly, walking towards her. The tabby padded up to her mother, brushing her tail across her forehead. “Don’t tell me you’re sick, too!” she exclaimed. She twitched her ear and heard the rustling of dry moss in the corner, and lowered her voice. “What’s wrong?” “Well, I’ve already told Ashenfire, but... I’m pregnant!” she mewed excitedly. Brindlefrost’s eyes widened in awe, her heart skipping a beat. “Really? That’s great!” the tabby purred happily. “We better move you into the nursery right away! Mistyrain could use some company,” she chuckled. When she had visited the queen in the past, she seemed kind of lonely and very talkative. “Do you know how many?” “Two, I think. Doesn’t feel like you three did, that’s for sure,” Ivyclaw meowed, nuzzling her daughter. She turned to leave, and Brownfire walked up to her. “You’re gonna have new siblings?” he asked. “Yup,” Brindlefrost nodded her head. “So, uh... do you wanna go on a walk tomorrow night?” Brownfire asked hopefully. Brindlefrost hesitated, and shook her head. “I have to go to the medicine cat thing, and then we have the gathering the next day,” she meowed, shrugging her shoulders. “Sorry.” “Sorry isn’t gonna cut it,” Brownfire meowed in mock anger, thrashing his tail. He laughed, and Brindlefrost joined in tentatively. “Hey lovebirds, some of us are trying to sleep!” the two heard Vixenpaw’s giggle from her nest, and Brindlefrost went red with embarrassment, pinning her ears to her head. Brownfire grinned slightly, a blush painting itself on his cheeks. “Uh, I’m gonna go get us something to munch on.” Brindlefrost meowed before getting up and quickly rushing toward the exit of the den. She felt Brownfire’s gaze on her, a feeling she had come quite accustomed to in the past moons. As soon as she left the den, she was hit with a blast of heat. She squinted her eyes, and saw her Clanmates sluggishly dragging themselves around camp. She stuck out her tongue. How did the warriors work in these conditions? Humid air wreathed around her neck and ankles. She bit her lip in discomfort, pulling her gaze to the ground so her eyes weren’t injured by the brilliant light of the Sun. She crossed towards the fresh-kill pile, but was intercepted by Fawnstar. Actually, intercepted was not the correct word. The leader had clumsily bumped into her, something that was not a common occurrence. Brindlefrost looked at her. The brown she-cat looked tired and feverish, her normally bright eyes glazed. Worry gripped Brindlefrost’s heart. Her thick, fluffy pelt could not be doing her any good in the heatwave. “To my den, right away,” Brindlefrost ordered before Fawnstar could even open her mouth. The leader swallowed, and nodded. “Brownfire will build you a den and get you water.” Surprise sparked in her eyes at the mention of the tom, but she didn’t object, and headed to the den. The grey tabby watched her, and didn’t turn back to the prey until she had entered. Brindlefrost picked up a plump rabbit from the dusty ground. When she lifted her head, she saw Sycamorebranch looking down at her. “Fawnstar- is she okay? She’s seemed out of it lately,” he asked, concerned. “She has the heat sickness, and hers seems more severe than the others.” Sycamorebranch bit his tongue. “Can you go check on your mate?” Brindlefrost asked. “Kits are more susceptible to sickness, and Mistyrain could contract it from sitting outside and watching them.” Sycamorebranch dipped his head and hurried towards the nursery. Sighing deeply, Brindlefrost squeezed her eyes shut tightly and prayed that she wasn’t experiencing her first outbreak of sickness. Chapter Six “Greetings, Brindlefrost,” Rustedfur meowed, dipping his head in welcome. Brindlefrost returned the nod, flicking her tail. “How’s your Clan been doing with the heat? Some of our members have fallen ill,” the grey tabby informed them. “Nothing severe. Some sick bellies and fevers,” Rustedfur said, tipping his head to the side. Tulipheart shook her head, her green eyes closed. “We don’t have much cover on our territory, so many of our cats have gotten sick,” the yellow medicine cat murmured. Dawnflight twitched one ear. “It’s not very bad though. Rabbitpounce is the sickest, and he’s only been vomiting a little,” the ginger tom put in. “Our cats stay cool by swimming,” Goldnight mewed. “So we have no problems,” Bluepaw butted in, raising her head proudly. Goldnight brushed her tail over her apprentice’s muzzle. “One or two minor cases, nothing big.” Brindlefrost bit her tongue. The other medicine cats were making it a point to say that their cases of sicknesses were minor and not life-threatening. Were they trying to hide something? Did they have dying patients back at camp? Were they hiding the truth? The tabby shook her head slightly. “We’d better be on our way, then,” the tabby said. Tulipheart dipped her head, and swept up her paws to start walking. Brindlefrost followed suite, glad that the heat had died down in the night. The day, today, was even hotter. Nettlekit was ill, and Fawnstar didn’t seem to be getting better. “It’s been so hot,” Bluepaw complained. “Why does the gathering have to be the day after our meeting all the time? I never get a good sleep. We need time to rest after this heatwave!” she pushed her muzzle in the air. “At least we have water to swim in.” “Tit for tat,” Goldnight responded. Bluepaw rolled her eyes. “So Bluepaw,” Dawnflight began, “how’s your training going?” “Great,” Bluepaw mewed. Brindlefrost straightened her neck, and could see the small alcove of rocks and quartz where they spoke with StarClan. “We’re almost there,” the tabby meowed. The ground underpaw was soft and thick from the Sun’s warmth, and she felt her paws sinking into it. Bluepaw picked up her pace, bounding towards the cave. “Wait up!” Goldnight called. The black she-cat waved her tail, shaking her head. “She’s so impatient.” Rustedfur let out a meow of sympathy. Once they reached the cave, the medicine cats crawled into it. Despite the heatwave, the rocks were cold to the touch, a chilly aura surrounding them. Brindlefrost shivered, the only light the faint, coloured glow of the quartz. She curled up on a flat, rounded stone. “As your oldest medicine cat, I must lead the prayer,” Rustedfur began, clearing his throat. “Repeat after me for the first line, and then say it with me.” He took a breath. “Oh, StarClan, come to me...” “Oh, StarClan, come to me,” the medicine cats repeated. Rustedfur looked at them, and Brindlefrost opened her mouth to pray along. “If you have something for me to see. Through the darkest nights, shine your light, and tell us the battle we have to fight,” they chorused together. They nodded in sync, and bent their necks to touch their nose to one of the gems. A spike of rose quartz lay before Brindlefrost’s gaze. She touched her muzzle to them, and felt their cold touch on her nose. The tabby hesitated, than slowly laid her head down on the rock, feeling the hard surface press against her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut, seeing the dim light fade from beneath her eyelids. She curled her tail around her body, pulling her head in towards her chest. And finally, sleep came. Brindlefrost’s eyes flung open to the feeling of heat scorching her pelt. She bolted into an upright position so quickly she felt her head hurt. The air was burning hot and humid, so much so she almost felt choked by it. “What?!” she exclaimed, but it sounded like a ghostly wail. Her throat was dry and parched, and pain coursed through her body. She coughed as a reflex, pinning her ears to her head. Her pelt wasn’t even that thick, but Brindlefrost started to sweat beneath her fur. The tabby panted, but her tongue felt like sand. Humid air blasted in her face, and when she looked up, the brilliant light of the Sun glared back down at her, leaving her to stumble around, momentarily blind. “Help!” her voice was thin. “Water! Shade!” Brindlefrost’s posture fell, and her movements were sluggish and uncomfortable. Her fur stuck to her skin, beads of sweat running down her body. Her fluffy tail dragged on the ground. “Someone...” Brindlefrost had to speak in a whisker, but still, hardly any sound came from her mouth. She broke out in a cold sweat, feeling a huge, freezing rush that was replaced by a burning sensation. Her neck prickled. As she walked, she felt her movements slow. Her breathing became uneven and shallow, and Brindlefrost felt her body gravitate closer and closer to the ground, like some force was pulling her down. It almost felt like she was melting. “Brindlefrost!” A tom’s voice; and it sounded familiar. Brindlefrost looked around through half-opened eyes but couldn’t see the source. She thought it was to her left, but it was deserted as far as the eye could see. The land was dry and dusty; nothing but tumbleweeds. “Brindlefrost! Brindlefrost!” she felt something pawing at her shoulder. She shrank away, looking around. “Brindlefrost! Wake up!” Startled, Brindlefrost woke up in a flash. Cold air washed over her, and her eyes adjusted to the dim light quickly. The shape in front of her faded into something recognizable. Ashenfire. “What? What is so urgent?” she asked, slowly putting one paw down and pushing herself up. Her mouth gaped open in a yawn. Ashenfire’s blue eyes were dark, and his tone was serious. “Fawnstar just lost her second-last life.” END Continued In: Something to Hide